Crazy in Love
by gypsy.in.a.bottle
Summary: Alyssa is a senior at a catholic high school. She's a good student and daughter but when she legit runs into Christian Grey, several times, things change. He doesn't do high school romance, he's a businessman at the age of 25 and she's just legal. It's love at first fall.
1. Chapter 1

I scroll through my playlist and put on Crazy in Love by Beyoncé, the only artist I listen to when my divorced parents get in a car together. Of course we decided to drive from Massachuttes, where I live, to go to Washington State University, which is a 42 hour drive.

Im a senior at a catholic school and I've always been that outsider who writes and reads for fun, take choirs but rarely sings out, and plays softball but only hangs out with about two other people, my best friends Bri and Danny. Of course we are normal girls, we have our licenses, we drool over very rich very attractive guys ect.

I'm torn out of my day dreaming when my mother pulls my earbuds out. "Alyssa Hun, we are here." She smiles and we all exit the car. We head over to a very happy looking freshmen. She hands us a flyer and we get into a group with several other families. They take us on a very long tour of the already know I want to go here. I mean it's two days drive away from my parents.

I look up at the school building, it looks so beautiful. It's like a castle. And then I'm almost on my face starring at the pavement inches from my face. There are strong arms around me, dragging me up to met the face of a beautiful man, one who could be a Greek god. He smiles at me and I feel numb.

"Are you alright?" He asks examining me, I assume to look for any sign of injury. He looks back to my face and smiles a dashing smile. I smile back and nod because that's all I can manage.

"I'm going to let you go now. Will you be alright." I've officially blocked the world out and nod, probably smiling like an idiot. Bri would smack me if she saw me right now. He lets me go and I'm standing, wobbly on my own two feet. "Thanks." I say blushing. He nods and smiles. "Might want to be careful next time." Oh you Greek god then I wouldn't run into gentlemen like you.

"I'm a very clumsy person. I'm Alyssa by the way." I say offering my hand. He smiles that dashing smile and takes my hand. "My names Christian Grey. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiles and nod. "Well I better catch up with the tour." I say turning and finding them heading around the corner. "It was a pleasure to run into you. Be careful please." And my legs turn into jello. Be careful, he makes it sound like a command and I swear to do so.

I give him a warm goodbye smile. I feel his burning glare as I walk away. I turn around to see him looking at me. I smile and turn the corner. I sag against the building relieved to get away from him. He is so intense and beautiful, like illegal in 40 states, good looking.

After the tour is over we head to our hotel room. The softball team plays at four thirty and it's noontime now. Mom wants to go shopping and dad well he wants to nap so I decide to go explore. I put on jeans and my sweater with my converses and head out.


	2. Chapter 2

I step out into the cool Seattle air. It's so much better then the freezing chill of Massachuttes. I put my earbuds in and start walking. I scroll through my playlist and play Diva by of course Beyoncé. I walk taking in the beautiful afternoon. I walk past boutiques and toy stores. I finally find what I'm looking for, a book store. I walk in and walk down the isles. I'm in my zone, I know books. I try to forget about Christian Grey as I take a book off the shelf.

I take a seat in one of the big comfy chairs in the window. There's a great view and I picture it as I open my book. I'm halfway threw it when I look up and see this guy who looks about 6' tall very muscular blonde hair and blue eyes come walking over to sit across from me. He's wearing all black and has this backpack that makes me feel uneasy. I go to close my book and sit up but A man in a very expensive looking grey suit sits down in front of me and when I get a look at the Greek god like face, I am glued to my seat. Holy shit he's here, Christian Grey is sitting across from me in a book store.

I look up behind his shoulder and see the blonde haired boy turn looking disappointed. I turn back to Christian and smile. "Um thanks." I say feeling the blush creeping up on my cheeks. He nods and opens his own book, I turn back to mine. We sit and read in silence. Every few seconds I can feel him looking at me and then back to his book and I blush. I finish my book, close it, get up and place it back on the shelf. I head back to my chair to grab my phone and the small shoulder bag I carry everywhere with me. "Well have a nice day." I say smiling and head for the door. I'm out the door and let out the breath I was holding in.

I'm only a few steps away from the store with one earbud in when I sense someone near me, following me. I turn to see the blonde haired boy and panic shoots up in me. I take a breath and think. What am I suppose to do?! Breath first, I exhale, second take your phone out and call someone. I take my phone out and scroll through the names. I pass Bri's number not wanting her to freak out, I scroll down and into the C's where I fined Christian Grey. He must have put his number in somehow. I don't care right now I press call and he answers after a few seconds. "Hello , Alyssa?" He sounds surprised. I breath and try to talk normal, without panic."Hello Christian. Thank you for putting your number in my phone first of all." I can feel his smirk, and the mysterious blonde getting closer. "But that's not why I called. It's the blonde from the book store he's following me. I'm only a few stores down but he's getting closer. Christian he was waiting for me." Panic is in my voice again and I think I might vomit. "Alyssa please stay relaxed. I am coming okay." I nod even though he can't see me and relax slightly. Christian Grey coming to rescue me.

All of a sudden arms are around my waist and Christian Grey is beside me. I smile up at him and we walk away from the blonde haired boy who has turned into a men's clothing store. I turn up to him and smile. "Thank you. I might have been overreacting." He smiles and shakes his head. "It's fine I don't mind." We walk with his arm around my waist me blushing and taking in the beautiful afternoon. I look at my phone as Haunted comes on. It's almost 4:50 and the softball game starts at 5 "What's wrong?" Christian asks. "There's a softball game I have to get to." He nods and we walk back to the school. I send a quick texts to my parents telling them I'm on my way to the game and that I'm fine. We find seats and sit down. I look around and Christian does not fit in at all. Everyone is I'm jeans and tshirts with face paint or hair coloring and he looks all Greek god like in his grey suit, it makes me laugh a little. Christian turns to me and smiles, "I love your laugh." I feel the blush creep up and I laugh a little more.

It's halfway through the game. Washington State is up by two runs and still going. They are beating Stanford. My stomach growls and Christian turns to me and smiles. "Have you eaten today." I shake my head. "I'll get us some food." I smile and nod.

When he returns one of the girls has just hit a home run and everyone is cheering. He sits by my side and hands me a hot dog and a Coke. I smile and say thank you and I start to eat getting ketchup and mustard all over my face. He smiles at me and I try licking it off of my face which he laughs at even more. I stop breathing when he leans in and uses him thumb to get it off. And I almost pass out when he licks it off of his thumb. "Alyssa your turning blue, please breath." I exhale and turn back to the game. The score is 15-9 when the game ends. Christian takes my hand and leads me to a gift shop and tells me to stand outside. I stand there for what feels like forever looking at my hands and feeling like everyone is looking at me. When he returns he is carrying a bag which he hands to me. "It's just a little something I thought you should have to remember this and hopefully me." He smiles a shy smile. Oh this man is going to melt me.

I open the bag and pull out a fluffy bear holding a bat with a Washington State University Softball tshirt. I smile and he wraps his arm around my waist and we walk. "I should probably get back to my hotel." I say trying to not ruin the moment. He nods and I lead him to the small hotel I'm at. "When do you leave?" "We start driving tomorrow morning." "What if I said I got you into a program here for the rest of the week for softball. It's all free, the hotel food everything?" I'm speechless. "They have a program where you get to practice with some of the girls on the team." I am at a loss for words and all I can do is hug him. "I can get you home and make sure everything is all set for you." He says hugging me back. "Yes! Oh Christian thank you!" I say kissing him on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked to my room my head was in a daze. Christian some how got me into a program that I could never afford and got me into the nicest hotel and somehow got all my meals free. I'm too excited to think who's paying for it. I walk into the room trying to act relaxed. I'm beyond anxious and terrified at how they will react.

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk." We all sit on the two beds and they both are waiting for me to talk. I play with my fingers trying to find the confidence to tell them. "I've been given a full scholarship to participate in the softball program they have. Everything is taken care of, I have a room at a great hotel, they are loaning me equipment, my meals are going to be paid for, and I've met a few people who said they would show me around." I say smiling waiting for them to respond. My dad looks angry and my mom begins to cry saying how proud she is.

In the morning we all pack out bags. I've never been out of state without my parents and it exciting, I want them gone. We put our bags in the trunk and head to the Heathman were I have a suite. It's beautiful and cozy. I hug and kiss my parents goodbye and they get to spend two days in a car together. I'm grateful I don't have to deal with them.

I take my bag into the bedroom and I pull a five year old move and jump on the bed. It so big you could fit five people on it. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I look through the peep hole and it's Christian. I fix my hair and try to cool down my face. I open the door and smile. "Hello Mr. Grey." He nods and smiles. "May I come in?" I nod and move aside for him. He has two bags with him, one a duffle bag, the other a softball bag with, from what I can see, a helmet a bat and a Victoria Secret water bottle.

"This is everything you should need." He says handing me the two bags. The duffle bag is Victoria secret also and is black and says Pink on it. In side there's two softball uniforms, extra pants, muscle shirts from Victoria Secret, sports bras both Nike and Pink, cleats and socks Nike and Pink. I'm in heaven. These are all so expensive and they are mine! I smile up at him, blushing. "Thank you so much! These are great!" He nods and smiles.

Have you eaten yet?" He asked tilting his head to one side. I shake my head and he takes my hand dragging me out of hotel room. I jump at the contact but follow. "Where are we going?" I asked confused. "I'm taking you to eat before your practice." He says pushing the call button for the elevator.

The elevator doors open revealing a young couple making out aggressively. They abruptly stop as we walk in and the girl blushes. I smile at them nodding and the send an apologetic smile back. Christian looks down at me as we step I'm and leans down to my ear. "What is it about elevators." I can't help but smirk and feel his smirk against my ear.

Christian and I stand on the other side of the elevator and when it comes to a bumpy stop, causing me to almost fall Chridtisn catches me and leads me out the doors. We are walking toward a small coffee shop. He opens the door allowing me to go first. "Do you wanna find a table and I'll get food?" I nod and say, "Ill have a small iced blueberry coffee extra extra and a blueberry muffin with butter, please." He nods and turns swiftly to get into thr line.

I sit at a small round red table with green seats. It's cozy and colorful in here. They have cute little signs hanging up. One says "Coffee shared with a friend is happiness tasted and time well spent." It's almost a homey feeling. As I'm admiring the cute signs Christian sits down and I don't notice him. He eats his blueberry muffin when I turn to find him starring at me. "How long have you been there?" I ask feeling embarrassed. "Long enough to tell that your nervous. You keep fidgeting and biting your lip." He says smirking. I release my lip and take my muffin and coffee.

I break off a piece of the muffin and pop it in my mouth. He gives me his devilish smirk which makes me blush as I take a sip of my coffee. It gives me energy as I continue the same pattern, muffin then coffee. "So tell me about your parents." He asks commanding an answer from me. "They split when I was ten. My dad never dated but my mom had a bad time with the guys she dated. She fell for the bad bots, the drug addicts, the chests, the stealers, and the abusers. They say they split cause the grew apart but it was because they couldn't agree to have or not have another child. So I went back and forth between the two and that was my childhood. It turned me into a rebellious teen." I giggle. "What's so funny?" He asks smiling. "I tried running away once at like midnight and I ended up falling asleep in my dad's truck. It's just one of those memories that stick with you." I say trying not to laugh and he laughs with me.

I look at my watch and it's almost nine. "I have to get back to my room. I need to change into my softball things." He nods and we get up and head back to the hotel. We get in the elevator and there's and tingle feeling that shots through my body. We are almost touching and it makes me shiver slightly. "Are you cold?" I shake my head no. "What is it about elevators." He says smirking down at me.

We head down to my room and I open the door and step in. He's leaning against the doorframe, leaning toward me and I feel the butterflies. "Shall I pick you up around ten? I have to go there anyways so it's no problem." I smile and nod. "Thank you ." He smiles and walks away.


End file.
